Fallen Demons
by FlockofangelsfromMIDDLEEARTH
Summary: Naruto and Gaara have been taken by the akatsuki because of their demons. But something strange happens while Shukaku is starting to be taken. Gaara and Naruto literally fall into New York and portals are scattered all over the land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Can the Shadowhunters sense the demons inside? Can the two shinobi get home? Gaahina, Malec, Clace, Sizzy
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto and Gaara have been taken by the akatsuki because of their demons. But something strange happens while Shukaku is starting to be taken. Gaara and Naruto literally fall into New York and portals are scattered all over the land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Can the Shadowhunters sense the demons inside? Can the two shinobi get home? Wait. Hinata's here and her darkest secret revealed! What about the akatsuki and their thwarted plan? Will they want revenge? Jace/Clary Magnus/Alec Simon/Izzy Gaara/Hinata**

**I use Google translate at times so please forgive me if u have no idea what it says and I'll put it down after at the end. I kno it is unreliable as well but once again gomen and no flames for accidental mistakes. Only my first fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Mortal instruments. But I wish I did! ;P**

**Gaahinasasu: Jace! I looove you! *Glomps onto Jace***

**Jace: *Sigh* You realise I'm dating Clary. *Doesn't even try to push Me off him***

**Clary: *Fuming angrily in the corner***

**Gaahinasasu: I can change that since I'm the author. **

**MWAHAHAHAHA! *Moves towards Ipod***

**Jace & Clary: NOOOOOO!**

**Jace: *Takes away Ipod***

**Gaahinasasu: T-T You realize my dad just gave me that back.**

**Naruto enters.**

**Naruto: What happened to octopops?**

**Gaahinasasu: He died. ;P**

**Naruto: T-T**

**Gaara: R&R or die.**

**Gaahinasasu: Gaara! How many times have I told you?! Stop hogging the death threats! *Snatches box of death threats***

**Jace, Gaara, Clary and Naruto: *Sweatdrop***

* * *

Prologue

Naruto POV

It's over.

The Akatsuki have won.

They caught us.

The last two Jinchuuriki.

I sighed and looked over at Gaara's limp form. He looked so peacefull since I never got to see him sleep without being attacked.

The Akatsuki had managed to kill all the others except Gaara and I.

Slowly, as if held by strings, Gaara began to float upwards.

An Akatsuki member cackled.

The giant statue opened it's grotesque mouth and a whiteish ghost thing floated out. Suddenly, as if Gaara could sense the thing, he opened his eyes and mouth in a soundless scream.

"GAARA!" I yelled as a blinding red light poured from Gaara's eyes and mouth. I heard the orange masked akatsuki member scream before I couldn't hear anymore. I became blinded by the light. Then the sensation of floating came. A black dot in front of me suddenly became bigger and bigger until I saw grass. I collided with the ground hard and let the darkness clouding the edges of my vision take over.

* * *

Chapter 1: Demons in the park

Clary POV

"Jaaace." I whined. I was up in the rafters of the training room… again. And Jace was asking me to flip… again.

"Come on Clary. You're great at flips now!" Jace exclaimed, his golden eyes glinting cheerily. I sighed and leaped into the air. As though it was normal, I began to flip. I must have been halfway down when something flashed across my vision.

A redhaired teen, probably younger than me, opening his mouth in a silent scream. Another boy with blond hair yelled out. A blinding red light and more screams. Then so much demonic energy flowed over me that my head hurt. Arms incircled me and my eyes flew open. Jace had caught me bridal style.

"Are you okay? You stopped flipping and would've fallen on your head if it weren't for me." Jace asked with concern pretty much dripping from his words and out of his eyes.

"I thought I had a—"

"Canoodling I see." A voice inturrupted from the door. Jace and I turned towards the door to reveal:

"Izzy! You didn't have to walk in on us." Jace sighed. He placed me back on the floor.

"It's a public space Jace Lightwood. Now get your gear on. There is a huuuuge amount of demonic energy coming from the park. Enough for like, three Greater Demons." Izzy replied. I felt my eyes light up.

"Yes! I could use a good workout!" Jace exclaimed, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Didn't you hear me? Three Greater Demons! Plus Alec has gone off to get Magnus so it's just us three!" Isabelle exclaimed. Jace and I ignored her. We ran over to the benches nearby and threw on our gear before racing out of the institute. We imediately hopped into a waiting cab before racing off.

* * *

Naruto POV

I woke up with a pounding head. I looked down amd found that instead of rock, I was lying on a soft layer of grass. My feet imediately touched the ground as I leaped into a standing position and I looked around. It looked like the park in Konoha. I spotted Gaara's limp form at the base of a tree and ran over.

"Gaara! Wake up Gaara!" I cried and shook him slightly. He didn't move. His head lolling side to side like a doll. I leaned over his mouth to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. He was dead. I felt rage build up within me. Suddenly I sensed three people aproaching. I stood in front of Gaara, letting the kyuubi take over and letting out a deafening roar.

* * *

Jace POV

The air was filled with demonic energy. It was almost overwhealming. I lept into battle imediately when I felt the energy at it's peak.

"Raziel!" I yelled the name of the angel and my seraph blade glowed brightly. The demon was a blond boy no more than sixteen with large whisker marks and red slitted eyes. He was incircled in red energy that had formed into ears and a tail. The demon roared loudly. I leaped forwards and swung my blade. It slit the energy slightly. The boy growled and swatted me aside. I heard Clary cry out and I hit a tree.

* * *

Clary POV

"JACE!" I screamed as my boyfriend hit a tree, hard. He didn't get back up. The demon growled and I whipped around to face it. Only then did I notice the still form behind the boy.

"He's protecting someone!" I instructed Izzy. She nodded and leaped forwards but was imediately blown backwards by a supersonic roar from the demon. My brain was going overtime as it tried to figure out a solution to fix this mess up. I heard footsteps aproaching and Magnus appeared. I sighed in relief. Alec appeared out of the bushes right after Magnus in time to hear another fearsome roar.

"What is that?" Alec demanded. Magnus looked thoughtful.

"I'm not entirely sure what kind of demon that is." Absent mindedly I made a dash for the boy behind the demon. The demon roared in outrage.

_"Kare kara hanarete taizai! Matawa watashi wa anata o korosudeshou!"_ It screamed and I felt Magnus stiffen beside me.

"Well?! What did it say?!" Demanded Jace as he stumbled over to us. I wanted to smile but the moment provented it.

"He said 'Stay away from him or I'll kill you'. He probably means his friend behind him. Clary, can you make a rune called seal?" Magnus asked with a curious tone. Imediately a rune flashed in front of my eyes. It looked more like a japanese kanji than a mark actually but I dashed up anyways. When I made it in front of the poor boy I began to write with my brand new stele. The demon bared it's fangs at me before beginning to roar and lifting a large hand into the air to swat me away. I finished my rune just in time and the roar was cut off. The red energy disappeared into the boy's body and his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out. I caught him imediately and felt his well toned body against mine. The others rushed forwards. This boy had a strange headband around his head and three whisker marks. I imediately recognized him from my vision. Magnus knelt beside him and I lept to my feet imediately. Without a second glance I began to speed walk.

"Clary! What—?" Jace asked but I was already half way to the other boy. He had blood red hair and eyes like those of a raccoon. A bright red japanese kanji seemed to be carven into his forehead. He was definately the other boy. But what were they doing here?

"Clary, what's wrong?" I realized then that I looked completely shocked. I was about to reply when Magnus looked up from the other boy with unblinking cat-eyes.

"How is he?" The warlock asked. I leaned forwards over the boy. He wasn't breathing. I checked his pulse. Ba. Doom. Ba. Doom. His heartbeat was fading but he was alive.

"He's alive but his heartbeat is fading." I explained. Magnus visably gulped.

"Put a healing rune on him. He should be fine with it because of what he is." Magnus instructed. We looked confused but Alec drew a rune on the boy's arm anyways. Afterwards Jace scooped the redhead into his arms while Alec did the same with the blond.

"Great job Magnus." Alec smiled before giving Magnus a kiss on the cheek. Magnus grinned. Izzy and I frowned. Why had the rune worked on these two strangers? We weren't boys so we weren't dumb and didn't notice(AN: No offence to male readers but at times boys are indeed dim). Why? Who are they? Magnus has a lot of questions to answer.

* * *

**Gaahinasasu: Tadaa! Not so bad eh? And I didn't seprate you two!**

**Jace and Clary: YAY! *Hugs***

**Gaara: Why am I dead the entire time?**

**Gaahinasasu: You'll find out in the next chapter ;P Kare kara hanarete taizai. Matawa watashi wa anata o korosudeshou means Stay away from him or I'll kill you.**

**Naruto: Why Kurama? Why?**

**Kurama: Why what?**

**Naruto: Why did you hurt people?**

**Kurama: *Face palms* I'm the strongest of the beings of mass destruction and you're worried about me hurting another kit. You have a lot to learn.**

**Alec: Yay Maggy! *Glomps onto Magnus* You saved some random child's life!**

**Magnus: R&R please!**

**Gaahinasasu: Feed the hungry motivation easter bunnies/me! 1 review equals one chocolate easter egg for the bunnies/me and a cookie of your choice for you!**

**Jace:… What kind of demand is that?**

**Gaahinasasu: The wierdo kind.**

**Clary:… Why bunnies?**

**Gaahinasasu: Because I don't think the mundanes reading this will want to feed hungry Ravener demons. Do you like he idea of feeding this evil centapede thing that likes eating anything living?**

**Clary: So the rumors are true! You ARE a shadowhunter.**

**Gaahinasasu: No reeaally! Didn't you see my marks?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Naruto and Gaara have been taken by the akatsuki because of their demons. But something strange happens while Shukaku is starting to be taken. Gaara and Naruto literally fall into New York and portals are scattered all over the land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Can the Shadowhunters sense the demons inside? Can the two shinobi get home? Wait. Hinata is here and her darkest secret revealed! What about the akatsuki and their thwarted plan? Will they want revenge? Jace/Clary Magnus/Alec Simon/Izzy Gaara/Hinata**

**I use Google translate at times so please forgive me if u have no idea what it says and I'll put it down after at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Ha! You're funny.**

**Gaara: I had better find out why I was dead the entire time.**

**Gaahinasasu: Of course you will!**

**Jace: She's not actually going to tell you.**

**Gaahinasasu: Yes I am! It was becau—**

**Clary: *Slaps hand over Sunhex's mouth* YOU BLABBERMOUTH!**

**Simon: That was kinda loud. R&R before my vampire ears are blasted out and my mark of cain kills everyone!**

**Gaahinasasu: Now THAT, was an awesome death threat.**

**Simon: Oookay *Sweatdrop***

* * *

Chapter 2

Clary POV

We walked silently into the institute. The two boys we had found were still out cold. Izzy and I kept shooting glances at them, the redhead in particular. He seemed to be healing quite nicely because of the mark on his arm. When we reached the infirmary the two boys were placed gently on a couple of beds and the questioning began.

"Why did that mark work?!" Demanded Izzy. Magnus sighed but other than that ignored her while waving his hand over the blonde boy's head.

"Let him work Izzy." Alec suggested and Isabelle growled at him. Jace took my hand and we all sat down to wait for the two to wake. Almost imediately the blonde began to stir. We leaped to our feet as he opened stunningly blue eyes. He blinked.

"EEEEEEEH?! _Doko?! Anatahadaredesu ka?! Gaara wa doko ni arimasu ka?!_" The boy yelled and started babbling in some unknown language. We all sweatdropped.

"Uh Clary, could you put a translation rune on him please?" Magnus asked politely as he snickered slightly at the blonde's antics. I nodded as the rune flashed across my vision. I grabbed my stele and made the rune on his hand with quick swipes.

"Where am I?! What did you put on my hand?! Who are you?! Where's Gaara!" Exclaimed the boy.

"You mean the redheaded kid over there?" Asked Alec as he pointed to the redhead on a bed at the other end of the room. The boy sprang out of the bed and litterally leaped to the other boy's bed. We watched in awe as he landed lightly beside the bed and started shaking the boy slightly.

"H-How did he do that?" Jace asked with a gulp. We had no time to answer because the boy yelled again.

"GAARA! WAKE UP! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SLEEP!" The blonde yelled. We ran over to the bed. The redhead sat up and opened his eyes. He had sea-foam green eyes with no pupils and he looked confused. Before he could speak I put the translation rune on his arm too. He looked at his hand for a moment before spotting us. He leaped up so fast it was a blur. He stood in a defensive position. These two were obviously not normal.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Magnus sighed and stepped forwards.

"I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. What are your names might I ask?" Magnus smiled. The redhead still looked suspicious but the blonde stepped forwards to respond.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage! And the brooding one is Sabaku no Gaara. Current Kazekage." Naruto grinned. Now I was confused. I thought I had translated all of his vocabulary. Why are there still words from another language dug into these sentences? Magnus' eyes widened.

"So what I guessed was true! You two are shinobi."

"No reeally." Naruto exclaimed and tapped his headband.

"Shut up for a moment baka." Gaara sighed. Naruto glared but stayed silent none the less.

"We need to know where we are. Our villages will be searching for us. So will the Akatsuki." Gaara growled at Magnus, obviously ignoring us. I looked over at the others. They looked as confused as I felt.

"Sorry, but you are in Brooklyn. New York. You live in a different dimension and I'm not sure how you got here. I'm sorry but I won't be able to portal you back." At this point I interrupted.

"Why can't you portal him back, even if he lives in another dimension?" I asked. All eyes turned to me and I felt my ears go red from embarassment.

"Because of what he is. Do you even know what a ninja is?" Magnus asked.

"I've read about them. They are a type of Nephilim like us but with a trace of demon in them. They have amazing destructive power and are known for being hired assasins. But I thought they were just a legend." Exclaimed Jace.

"You're such a bookworm Jace." Snickered Izzy. Said Herondale shrugged.

"I just happened to live with the evil angel kidnapper who had a giant library. I spotted him studying a book about ninjas and thought I would read it." The two ninja looked very confused. Although it was hard to tell with Gaara.

"But what I don't understand is why you were covered in red energy." Alec said, pointing at Naruto. Naruto looked uncomfortable. Gaara did too.

"I don't think I trust you enough to tell you. I mean we just met you dattebayo." Naruto snickered nervously with his hand behind his neck. Now I was suspicious(AN: As if you weren't already! Clary: Shut up!). Jace decided to make a request so he spoke up.

"Hey, can you guys use swords or knives?" He asked. Gaara still looked confused but Naruto looked psyched.

"Of course!"

"Then I challenge you to a fight." Grinned Jace. Magnus and Alec face-palmed.

"_YOSHA DATTEBAYO_!" Naruto yelled. This time Gaara face-palmed. Jace seemed confused.

"Uh what?" I laughed at him and he looked at me strangely.

"If he yelled that probably means yes." I gasped out between laughs.

"Naruto yells everything." Muttered Gaara.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Demanded Izzy. Jace shrugged.

"He's a ninja. He must have cool skills."

"So?! You don't know how to fight one!"

"Well too bad. We're here anyways." Jace cackled as we entered the training room where the ninjas and Magnus stood waiting.

* * *

Naruto POV

'I still don't trust these guys. Maybe I shouldn't use jutsus... NAAAAW! I probably will. Ooh here they come now!' I thought as these new people entered. The golden guy stepped onto a training mat and I stepped on after him.

"_Yosha_! I'm gonna beat you up good!" I exclaimed and enstinctively reached for a kunai, that is until I remembered the Akatsuki took my weapons.

"_Kuso_." I muttered darkly. The gold guy looked confused.

"Uh are you missing something?" Before I could answer Gaara threw a kunai at my head. I caught it out of the air and twirled it around my finger. The other people on the sidelines gaped at me.

"Nope." I grinned and got into a stance. Jace took out a katana like blade and readied himself.

"Start!" Called the blue haired guy. I imediately started by charging forwards. I swung my kunai where the guy's head should have been but he dodged. 'So these people do have training.' I thought and leaped into the air to avoid a kick from Jace. I placed my fingers together in the familiar position of shadowclone jutsu. Gaara face-palmed below as he realized what I was doing and I grinned.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" I cried. Four of me appeared.

"Aw! Totally unfair!" Exclaimed Jace as five Naruto's surrounded him. "Haa!" He cried and threw his katana thingy right through a clone. It doubled over and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jace's eyebrows rose. I smiled widely and all the rest of us(AN: His clones) attacked.

"Ack!" We tackled the kid to the ground. He was about to pull out another knife when the blue haired guy yelled.

"The battle is over. Winner: Naruto!" Called the blue haired guy. The other teens were gaping at me and I smiled. Gaara just shook his head at me.

"Where did you find that kunai anyways?" I asked the redheaded kazekage.

"Just because this is another dimension doesn't mean our weapons aren't here either." Gaara smirked and pointed at a cabinet far in the corner of the room. It was white with cobwebs. We made our way over. The cabinet was filled to the brim with ninja gear. I grabbed a shuriken holster and a kunai pouch before filling them up with weapons. Gaara did the same though he wasn't used to not having any sand at all and instead weapons made of metal. We turned back to the strange people. They were talking in hushed voices with each other. I shrugged and turned back to the cabinet. Gaara had discovered a few food pills, smoke bombs and tags. We both took a few and made our way slowly back.

"So. How did you do that?" Asked the redheaded girl.

"Do what?" I asked densly.

"Make more of yourself!" The dark haired boy exclaimed.

"Oh that!" I smiled. Gaara shook his head at me. "I used my chakra." The blue haired guy nodded.

"So uh. Were you guys going to ever introduce yourselves? It's good to know someone's name if there's a chance you might kill them." Gaara asked with absolutely no emotion in his words.

"W-What? Might kill- what?" Stammered Izzy nervously. I looked at Gaara in mock horror.

"I thought you stopped being a psychopathic killer three years ago!" I exclaimed.

"I did. But that doesn't mean I don't still… get the urge to kill." I let out my breath inwardly that the others didn't notice Gaara's hesitaion from being too petrified from his earlier comment.

"So um. I'm Clary Fray." The redhead laughed nervously.

"Jace Lightwood." The golden guy smirked. I gulped slightly. His smirk was like Sasuke's.

"Alec Lightwood." The other boy nodded. Gaara looked like he wanted to say something.

"Isabelle Lightwood." The second girl finished.

"… Hn." Gaara grunted and leaned against a wall.

"So uh. Is there somewhere we can stay or would you like to find a way to send us home?" I asked.

"Well, the codex says that we must give shelter to any downworlder or fellow shadowhunter. You're Nephilim so I guess that means you have a room here." Isabelle smiled. Gaara turned to Magnus.

"Is there any place where I could find sand?" He asked. Magnus looked confused.

"Um, Why?"

"I really wish you people wouldn't ask so many questions. Just tell me where to find some." Gaara sighed. Magnus nodded uncertainly and his hands began to glow. Suddenly sand flew out of nowhere and landed in a large pile in front of Gaara.

"Maryse is gonna freak." Clary said. Alec snickered. Gaara knelt down and put his hand overtop of the pile. His eyes closed and the sand began to glow blue. The shadowhunters and warlock watched in wonder as the sand began to piece together into a gourd. I grinned wideley.

"That enough sand Gaara?"

"Hn." He responded and strapped the gourd into his back.

"So uh follow the cat. He'll lead you to your rooms." Jace said uncertainly. He pointed to the blue-gray cat at the door.

Magnus POV

These ninja are strange. One is able to contol sand. The other, making perfect bodies of himself. What next? What about that strange cloak of demonic energy? I need to go study.

"I need your library." I announced. The shadowhunters made no move to stop me as I strolled out of the training room. When I arrived at the library I used some magic to find the section on ninja. It was at the very top. I muttered darkly as I climbed the huge flight of stairs. When I reached the top the first book I spotted was 'ninja leaders.' I recognized the writing as japanese and began to read.

_Shinobi legends_

_All of the shinobi of the elemental nations know of the most famous of their legendary heroes. The sage of six paths. He was the shinobi who imprisoned the fearsome Juubi or ten tailed wolf. When it was imprisoned inside him it split into nine pieces. Shukaku the one-tailed racoon. Matatabi the two-tailed cat. Isobu the three-tailed turtle. Son Goku the four-tailed monkey. Kokuo the five-tailed horse dolphin. Suiken the six-tailed slug. Chomei the seven-tailed leaf bug. Gyuki the eight-tailed ox. And the strongest of them all; Kurama the nine-tailed fox. All nine are demons and giant masses of chakra. For us shadowhunters, the amount of demonic energy would be ten greater demons only for the Shukaku. _

_When the sage of six paths died he freed the nine demons who began to rampage over the lands._

At that point I looked up. Who could have written this? I left my thumb on my page and closed the book. My eyes widened along with a gasp. It said Valentine Morgenstern.

Naruto POV

"I hate cats. They just love attempting to scratch my face off." I growled as I finally pried Church of my very bloody face.

"You almost stepped on him! Of course he's going to attack you!" Gaara exclaimed with an exhasperated sigh.

"Oh heheh." I laughed. The blue-gray cat stopped in front of a couple of doors. Gaara took the one on the left so I slid into mine. It was alright. A fourposter bed with a closet and a bedside table as well as a washroom attached. I took off my forehead protector and placed it on the table. It was dirty. I looked down at my favorite orange jacket. It was dirty and ripped in several places. But I did notice the burns I had received when fighting Deidara earlier were gone. Then I laid my eyes on the two black marks the shadowhunters had put on my right arm. I'm not as dumb as I act. There's something about these marks that makes me suspicous. Though I'm sure they're suspicous too after seeing me in Kyuubi mode. I was taken out of my thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

"Hey Naruto! We need to get you new clothes!" Called Clary. I stood and opened the door.

"Okay! So long as it's orange!"

* * *

**Gaahinasasu: Why do you love orange so much?**

**Naruto: ORANGE IS YOUTHFUL!**

**Lee: YES! MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT!**

**Gaahinasasu: I'm really regretting buying that orange jacket.**

**Clary: First we were scared of them and now we're going shopping with them. I still don't get you.**

**Gaahinasasu: You should start to. Now I need to go slay the demons in my school's gym. C u all 8tr!**

**Jace: Should we help her?**

**Simon: Naw. If she dies we won't need to be in this story anymore.**

**Naruto, Jace, Clary, Simon: *Evil grins***


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I AM ADDING BROTHER ENOCH, JEM AND TESSA IN A LATER CHAPTER BECAUSE OF CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE. AND BECAUSE I ABSOLUTELY LOOOOVE JEM!**

**Summary: Naruto and Gaara have been taken by the akatsuki because of their demons. But something strange happens while Shukaku is starting to be taken. Gaara and Naruto literally fall into New York and portals are scattered all over the land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Can the Shadowhunters sense the demons inside? Can the two shinobi get home? Wait. Hinata is here and her darkest secret revealed! What about the akatsuki and their thwarted plan? Will they want revenge? Jace/Clary Magnus/Alec Simon/Izzy Gaara/Hinata**

**I use Google translate at times so please forgive me if u have no idea what it says and I'll put it down after at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**You guys have read my mind! I already planned on having THAT happen. Look at the reviews and you'll find out what's going on :)**

**Clary: Gaahinasasu is still slaying demons. Also known as term exams.**

**Jace: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Jem: And now may we present the song of the day. **

**Jace: Who're you?**

**Jem: Jem Carstairs, also known as Brother Zacharaia. **

**Jace & Clary: 0o0**

**Song of the day: Demons**

**When the days are cold**

**And the cards all fold**

**And the saints we see**

**Are all made of gold**

**When your dreams all fail**

**And the ones we hail**

**Are the worst of all**

**And the blood's run stale**

**I wanna hide the truth**

**I wanna shelter you**

**But with the beast inside**

**There's nowhere we can hide**

**No matter what we breed**

**We still are made of greed**

**This is my kingdom come**

**This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**

**It's dark inside**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**Curtain's call**

**Is the last of all**

**When the lights fade out**

**All the sinners crawl**

**So they dug your grave**

**And the masquerade**

**Will come calling out**

**At the mess you've made**

**Don't wanna let you down**

**But I am hell bound**

**Though this is all for you**

**Don't wanna hide the truth**

**No matter what we breed**

**We still are made of greed**

**This is my kingdom come**

**This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**

**It's dark inside**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**They say it's what you make**

**I say it's up to fate**

**It's woven in my soul**

**I need to let you go**

**Your eyes, they shine so bright**

**I wanna save that light**

**I can't escape this now**

**Unless you show me how**

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**

**It's dark inside**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto POV

I scratched my neck slightly at the itchy clothing Jace was lending me. I was wearing a grey sweater and jeans. Wonderfully itchy on me who is used to my comfortable orange sweater and pants. Gaara had his sand armor on so he didn't need to worry as much. He was wearing a burgundy sweater and jeans as well as a shirt that belonged to some misterious person named "Simon". Gaara was still sulking about having to leave his new gourd back at the institute. We walked down a busy street along with the shadowhunters. Gaara and I had both jumped and pulled kunai when we first spotted the shiny noisy moving things the shadowhunters called "cars". We strolled down the street when we happened upon a clothing store.

"Well here we are. Izzy and I are going to find awesome clothes for you two!" Clary squealed as the two girls raced inside. I gave Jace a confused look. He just shook his head with a smile. When we entered the colors almost blinded me. And that's saying something since I'm the one who wears a bright orange that clashes with everything but me.

"Hey Naruto! Come check this shirt out!" Called Izzy. I walked over with curiosity apparent in my gaze. She was holding an orange shirt up with the leaf symbol on it.

"W-Where did you find that?" I stammered. Izzy pointed to a pile of shirts in different colors. Each had a different symbol on it.

"Apparently you're the main character of a book. Masashi Kishimoto wrote it. My little brother Max used to read it with Clary." Smiled Isabelle.

"But how does this Kishimoto know about me?"

"He's a warlock." Finalized Jace with a shrug. I took a couple of the orange leaf village shirts while Gaara took a few beige with the sand village sign.

"Hey I found you guys some jeans as well." Clary called. We all walked over to Clary and Alec. Clary was holding up a pair of jeans that looked like Sakura's shorts. They looked really tight.

"Why don't we buy these then? Mayabe after we can go to Taki's." Alec asked. It was agreed and the group moved towards the till.

"That will be 40$ please." The vendor sighed boredly. I must have looked as confused as Gaara seemed. What's a dollar? Did he mean ryou? Clary pulled out a couple of slips of paper before giving them to the man. He smiled slightly and handed her another paper and the clothes in a bag.

"Thank you." She smiled and we exited the clothing store.

* * *

Magnus POV( this is the last time we're seeing him for a while )

Valentine. How did he—? Of right. He probably enslaved a warlock to send him to the nations. I opened the book again and flipped a few chapters forwards.

_Shinobi, what they are in shadowhunter terms._

_Just like us Shadowhunters, a shinobi is part angel, part human. The only difference is that our descendent is Raziel the archangel and their's was a fallen angel named Madara. The reason ninja are so legendarily strong is from their evil angelic power. But several of the ninja have powers that are purely angelic. For example there are a few clans in the nations that use specific angelic powers for certain bloodlines. The most powerful of the evil bloodlines is the Sharingan. This is where the user send a wave of evil power to their eyes. Their eyes turn red and three pronged. Having this helps the user avoid almost any attack launched at them and can put the target into illusions... The second strongest of the evils is the Nara clan. They have a special power that allows them to kidnap targets using their own shadows and paralyzing or marionetteing(?) them. The most powerful of the good angelic bloodlines is the Byakugan. It is pretty much xray vision which allows the user to see the power of the target flowing and block it. The second is the Yamanaka clan. They have a soul switching power. They enter another's body with their souls and control them only to slay the enemy's comrades and himself in the process._

So they are part Fallen angel. Interesting.

_Demonic containers_

This chapter caught my attention.

_There are nine in the Shinobi nations. These are the most 'powerful' demons in the lands. I have only found several over my journeys but have learned the other's names. The youngest will be mentioned last. Fuu of the waterfall, the seven tails. Roshi of the rock, the four tails. Han of the rock, the five tails. Killer Bee of the cloud, the eight tails. Yugito of the cloud, the two tails. Yagura the fourth mizukage of the mist, the three tails. Utakata of the mist, six tails. And finally the youngest, Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf, the nine tails and Gaara of the Sand, the one tails._

* * *

Gaara POV

I followed everyone around soundlessly as we walked towards a strange restaurant called Taki's. When we entered a strange woman walked up to us.

"Hey Kaelie!" Called Jace with a smile at the girl. She smiled a sharp toothy grin back and motioned for us to follow her. She sat us down at a booth and handed each of us a menu before shuffling with a blush on her face off. I looked at the menu curiously.

"Locusts and honey?!" Exclaimed Naruto with a disgusted look on his face. "And faerie plums? What are those anyways?!" Alec and Isabelle burst out into little fits of giggles.

"That's faerie food. The human food is on the back. I flipped the menu over and looked at it slowly. Not one thing normal on here either. What's a waffle? And spaghetti? Is that some sort of desiese?

"Um do they have any sort of rice here?" Naruto asked. The shadowhunters looked confused.

"Rice? Just Maggot rice pudding." Alec responded. Well I now have no appetite. As if I eat much anyways.

"How about ramen?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes.

"Nope. What is that anyways?" Jace asked as he eyed the menu lazily. Naruto gaped at him. Well I saw that coming.

"Only the best food ever!" At that moment a brown haired boy walked up to the table with a couple behind him. They didn't smell like anything I had smelled before. The closest thing I could think of that smelled like the people behind the boy was the Inuzuka's dog Akamaru. But this boy stunk of blood.

"Hey Fray! Imagine seeing you here!" The boy grinned. His shirt bore words that made absolutely no sense. Made in Brooklyn? What?

"So who are the new friends?" Asked one of the couple. A girl with dark skin that reminded me of the Raikage's assistent.

"Well these are Naruto and Gaara." Izzy explained with a strange look on her face. Perhaps annoyed?

"Yo!" Smiled Naruto.

"Hn." I responded and went back to chipping a bit of sand off my hand and playing with it.

"These are Maia, Jordan and Simon." Clary smiled. I realised that the shirt I was wearing must be his and nodded slightly.

"Why do you guys smell like dog?" Asked Naruto. Maia and Jordan jumped slightly. I let my sea foam eyes wander to them.

"Um well. We're werewolves." Jordan stammered. I watched their movements closely. They did seem to move almost dog like.

"How did you smell them like that?" Asked Simon.

"Years of training." I responded in my deep Kazekage voice. The trio didn't expect my voice to sound like it did and looked confused.

"Well Fray. Mind if we join you?" Simon asked. Clary smiled and nodded. Everyone fit in just as Kaelie came over.

"What are your orders?" She asked with her toothy grin.

"Coconut pancakes." Clary smiled.

"The usual." Izzy, Alec and Jace all said in unison. Kaelie smiled and jotted it down.

"Spaghetti." Jordan ordered with a polite look on his face.

"Pancakes too please." Maia told the girl.

"Blood smoothie." Simon ordered. I almost choked. Blood smoothie?!

**_Sounds delicious doesn't it?_**

_Go away Shukaku!_

**_Fine whatever!_**

"Just water." Naruto sighed.

"Nothing." I said slowly. I spotted the girl blush out of my periferal vision. I sighed. Yet another fangirl. Jace looked at me curiously.

"You just got her to blush. Kaelie usually only does that to me."

"I get stalked by the fangirls in my village. I know the feeling. And if you must know I don't need to try." I responded almost grumpily. Jace decided not to try asking things like that again.

"So what are you guys?" Asked Simon. "You already know that Maia and Jordan are werewolves. I'm a vampire, a daylighter at that." Naruto seemed confused.

"That means he can go out in the sunlight." Izzy smiled.

"We are shinobi. I still haven't passed Genin but I am the most awesome and powerful in my entire village." Naruto boasted.

"I too am a shinobi but I am the Kazekage, leader of my village." I grunted before setting my arms on the table and placing my chin on top.

"How old are you guys?" Asked Jordan.

"16." Naruto smirked.

"15." I grunted.

"WHAAAT?!" Demanded Izzy. I looked at her. "You're only 15 and you're already village leader?!"

"We shinobi usually die around my age. 20 is old for us." I responded before looking away.

"What's a shinobi?" Asked Maia, imediately looking at Jace.

"One sort of niphilim. Part angel, part human like us except they have a trace of demon in them."

"Cool." Smirked Jordan.

"So are those tatoos on your cheeks and on your forehead?" Maia asked us.

"I was born with these. It's because of—" I elbowed him the ribs before he could finish.

"Mine is a scar that I carved into my skin at six years old." I growled. Everyone at the table gulped with the exception of the hyperactive Uzumaki sitting next to me.

"Are you guys coming to Millenium lint's show on saturday night?" Asked Simon, trying to change the mood. Millenium lint?

"I'd perfer to keep my eardrums intact thank you very much." Jace smirked.

"Hey! We're not THAT bad." Grumbled Jordan.

"What's Millenium Lint?!" Demanded Naruto with a huge confused look on his face.

"Simon's band." Izzy explained.

"Orders." Kaelie called as she walked up to the table. She placed a bloodred drink in front of Simon before serving everyone else.

"So Gaara, why didn't you order anything?" Asked Clary, her mouth full of pancake. I felt slightly disgusted and went back to making a mini sculpture of the Hokage in my palm.

"Because he treats every food as if it was coated in poison." Naruto smiled. I finished my slupture and dropped it in front of the loud Uzumaki.

"Oooo! Tsunade- obaa- chan." He squealed happily and looked at her in wonder.

"Is that the name of your friend?" Asked Alec. I nodded and started on Temari. Everyone finished at the same time. I took back my sand from Naruto and it molded right into my sand armour.

"We had best head back to the institute." Izzy suggested.

"Okay. Eric is expecting me at Java Jones for another Poetry reading." Simon sighed before waving and leaving. Finally. He smelled overwhelmingly of blood, it was making Shukaku restless.

"What are you and Jordan doing Maia?" Asked Clary.

"We're going to go play Halo. Bye!" It was only us and the shadowhunters left so we set off towards the institute.

"It's 11:00(afternoon) right now. What should we do?" Asked Clary.

"Could you direct me towards the library?" I asked.

"Sure. I was thinking of doing some research anyways." Alec shrugged. Jace looked like he wanted to laugh but just leaned into Clary and whispered in her ear. I of course heard every word.

"He probably just wants to see Magnus. He's been like this ever since they broke up."

* * *

Magnus POV (Heh I lied. DON'T KILL MEH!)

I sat on my couch with the book on shinobi in one hand and chairman meow in the other.

"It's been so long since I've seen Kurama. I wonder how he's been after being imprisoned for this long?" I said to no one in particular.

"Are you talking to your cat again?" Asked a voice from the doorway. A man's voice. I heard a giggle from the same direction.

"Ah! It's been a while since I've seen you two as well. Last time was the ball in Alicante wasn't it? And it's good to see you out of those robes again."

* * *

**Gaahinasasu: I'M BAAACK!**

**Clary: Do we know the people in Magnus' house?**

**Gaahinasasu: I'm no spoiler.**

**Clary: *Grumbles.***

**Gaahinasasu: So are you guys actually part archangel or are you part fallen angel like the Nephils in Hush Hush? **

**Jace: I don't know. I wasn't there all those years ago.**

**Gaahinasasu: Nice rimes. So I guess you aren't immortal.**

**Alec: What?! Fallen angels made immortal nephilim?!**

**Gaahinasasu: But you can't become one! ;P**

**Alec & Magnus: T-T WE'LL NEVER BE TOGETHER FOREVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I AM ADDING BROTHER ENOCH, JEM AND TESSA IN A LATER CHAPTER BECAUSE OF CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE. AND BECAUSE I ABSOLUTELY LOOOOVE JEM!**

**Summary: Naruto and Gaara have been taken by the akatsuki because of their demons. But something strange happens while Shukaku is starting to be taken. Gaara and Naruto literally fall into New York and portals are scattered all over the land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Can the Shadowhunters sense the demons inside? Can the two shinobi get home? Wait. Hinata is here and her darkest secret revealed! What about the akatsuki and their thwarted plan? Will they want revenge? Jace/Clary Magnus/Alec Simon/Izzy Gaara/Hinata Jem/Tessa**

**I use Google translate at times so please forgive me if u have no idea what it says and I'll put it down after at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I WANT JEM AND TESSA AND WILL AND JACE! TTTT-TTTT. I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN THEM. TTTTTTT-TTTTTTT**

**You guys have read my mind! I already planned on having THAT happen. Look at the reviews and you'll find out what's going on :)**

**Gaahinasasu: OoO JEM! *Glomps onto Jem***

**Jem: Um. Not to sound rude but please get off.**

**Gaahinasasu: *Won't let go of Jem***

**Tessa: Aren't we in thi— *Spots Jem trying to pry Gaahinasasu off him in the most polite way possible***

**Gaahinasasu: Yes you two are in this chapter. *Still clinging to Jem***

**Jem: That's wonderful. Now shouldn't you go type the chapter? *Struggling to breathe***

**Gaahinasasu: Good Idea! * Lets go of Jem who starts coughing from his lack of air* I don't completely trust Patch with my Ipod.**

**Jem and Tessa: Patch?**

**Gaahinasasu: Fallen angel from Hush Hush. *Leaves to next room***

**Jem: She's friends with a fallen angel?**

**Tessa: Don't ask me! I have only known her for about five minutes.**

**Jace: Now presenting the song of the day: Lover's eyes**

**Well, love was kind for a time**

**Now just aches and it makes me blind**

**This mirror holds my eyes too bright**

**I can't see the others in my life**

**Were we too young? Our heads too strong?**

**To bear the weight of these lover's eyes.**

**'Cause I feel numb, beneath your tongue**

**Beneath the curse of these lover's eyes.**

**But do not ask the price I paid,**

**I must live with my quiet rage,**

**Tame the ghosts in my head,**

**That run wild and wish me dead.**

**Should you shake my ash to the wind**

**Lord, forget all of my sins**

**Oh, let me die where I lie**

**Neath the curse of my lover's eyes.**

**'Cause there's no drink or drug I've tried**

**To rid the curse of these lover's eyes**

**And I feel numb, beneath your tongue**

**Your strength just makes me feel less strong**

**But do not ask the price I paid,**

**I must live with my quiet rage,**

**Tame the ghosts in my head,**

**That run wild and wish me dead.**

**Should you shake my ash to the wind**

**Lord, forget all of my sins**

**Or let me die where I lie**

**Neath the curse of my lover's eyes.**

**And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow**

**Take my hand, help me on my way.**

**And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow**

**Take my hand, I'll be on my way.**

**And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow**

**Take my hand, help me on my way.**

**And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow**

**Take my hand, I'll be on my way.**

**La la la, La la la, La la la, la la**

**La la la, La la la, La la la, la la**

* * *

Chapter 4

Gaara POV

I sighed and opened a book about downworlders and demons. I had been in the library all night. I looked at the clock on the desk. 5:30. I sighed again before looking at the book.

_Downworlders_

_There are several types of downworlders but the ones with the most population will be mentioned here. Almost all downworlders are part demon part human. There is only one to date that is part human, part angel and part demon. Theresa Gray or more commonly known as Tessa Herondale, is a special warlock who can change her shape at will if she holds something that belongs to the person she wishes to change into. Unlike other warlocks she is fertile and immortal as well. She changed history by transforming into her guardian angel, Ithuriel, and destroying the clockwork army with their leader in a wave of heavenly fire. Next are the normal warlocks. Part demon part human, they live forever but are infertile. The most famous of them is Magnus Bane who used his magic to create portals for the use of shadowhunters and downworlders alike. They are also known as children of Lilith. Next are vampires and werewolves. They are made by a demon desiese. Get bitten by either and you will become one. The exception is if you bite a vampire and get some of it's blood in your system you must drink holy water of become a vampire. Werewolves can turn into giant wolves at full moon or the more experienced ones can change when it is necessary. They are known as lycanthropes. Vampires are bloodsucking feinds who can fly and cannot walk in the sunlight, giving them their name, the children of the night. There is a legend about vampires who could walk around in the sunlight. There is only one todate that has proven this legend is real. Simon Lewis is a daylighter who follows no rules of his fellows and helps niphilim instead. Next are the Faeries and changelings. Faeries are part angel, part demon while changelings are part faerie part human. Faeries are as pure as you can get, they are immortal and cannot lie, they love using their riddles against mundanes and niphilim. Changelings are pretty much like Tessa Herondale but are much less powerful._

I closed the book before I could finish reading about the changelings. I had heard footsteps approaching.

"Um, how long have you been in here Gaara?" I looked at the door. Clary stood there in blue pyjamas with a concerned look on her face.

"All night." I replied. Her eyes widened and she walked farther into the room.

"Why didn't you sleep though?"

"Because I can't." She stood in front of the desk now and she was trying to look me in the eyes. I looked away.

"Why?"

"I'm an insomniac."

"Jace is too." I looked up at this. She smiled at me and I looked away again. "Jace can't sleep because of the nightmares of his family and Valentine. Being killed by Valentine took a toll on him." I looked her in the eyes at this.

"I know how he feels. An organization in my homecountry hunted me down. They needed a part of my soul to fuel a mass destruction machine, as well as Naruto's. They barged through my hometown's walls. They beat me in battle and took me to their hideout. They managed to suck out that part of my soul. It literally killed me. But Naruto chased them down and won me back. An elder from my village brought me back to life and the part of my soul that they stole came back to me. But before we came here, Naruto and I were caught. But somehow we ended up here and it saved both our lives." I finshed my story and looked at Clary. Her eyes were wide and her hand was over her mouth.

"That's terrible!" She exclaimed. At that moment Jace walked in.

"Hey guys! Guess who's back?!" Before either of us could respond a tall woman that looked like Isabelle walked in.

"Maryse!" Smiled Clary.

"Jace! Who is this with Clary?" Demanded this 'Maryse'. Clary glared at her for being ignored.

"That's—"

"I'm Gaara no Sabaku. It's a pleasure to meet you Maryse-san." I interupted Jace and bowed. Maryse looked surprised.

"Valentine told us that ninjas couldn't speak english." There was that name again.

"I put a translation rune on him and his friend." Clary grumbled.

"Well why don't all of you come to the kitchen for breakfast. There have been strange demons spotted near the deserted warehouses. Plus Raphael has reported that several vamps have gone missing near there. Camille(AN:Camille isn't dead) and Maureen included." The two shadowhunters nodded. We all left the library a minute later. I spotted the blue cat, Church, approch me. He imediately stiffened at the sent of me and began to hiss. Jace frowned and scooped up the cat.

"Sorry 'bout that. He only acts like that around Silent Brothers." I nodded. But it still scared me slightly. Could the cat sense Shukaku? We entered the kitchen to find Isabelle, Alec and Naruto already there.

"Did you enjoy your night in the library Gaara?" Asked Naruto imediately when he sensed me. I smirked.

"Sure. I read around twenty books."

"What would you like? Bacon or sausages?" Asked Maryse.

"Bacon." Replied Jace. We all sat down at the table. A few minutes later Maryse set some sort of meat on the table aling with things that lookes like Clary's pancakes from yesterday. Each person, Including Naruto, took some of the food. I took a small portion so as to not be too full when we went demon hunting. I nibbled a part of the meat. It was very salty. Naruto had already finished his food and now stood looking out the window. I finished quickly too and stood.

"Thank you." I told Maryse before going to stand next to Naruto.

"I wonder what's going on back at home." He said. I nodded.

* * *

Hinata POV

'WHERE ARE YOU NARUTO!' I thought as I ran through the forest. My byakugan was activated. Tsunade had sent Sakura, Ino and I to look for the two missing jinchuuriki. They had gone missing a week ago. And the Akatsuki had as well. Suddenly I sensed chakra similar to that of the Shukaku and raced forwards. There was a whooshing sound as I came nearer. A portal appeared directly in front of me.

"HELP!" I screamed, hoping Ino or Sakura would hear me. I felt the portal start pulling me in. I felt the tatoo on my back become real again as I fell into a tree. I saw my slightly crumpled white feathers beside me (AN: Hint. Hint). Black dots covered my vision and I blacked out.

* * *

Gaara POV

We set out on foot towards the place where the demons were sighted. The shadowhunters gave us gear and something called a glamour to protect ourselves.

**_I don't approve of you killing my kin._**

_Shut up Shukaku! _

**_Hmph! I'm just announcing my opinion!_**

We arrived at the abandoned warehouses. Imediately Naruto and I sensed something out of the ordinairy. I didn't expect demons to sound like that though. I thought they would be more like the tailed beasts, not making some sort of a clanking, clicking thing(AN: Hint. Hint). We stepped into a clearing between the warehouses when I spotted something moving in the shadows.

"Stop." I growled as some sand floated out of my gourd. Naruto flipped a kunai out. Alec pulled a bow and Izzy uncoiled a silver whip. Jace and Clary both pulled out seraph blades. From the shadows stepped a golden creature. It seemed to be holding a person inside.

* * *

Clary POV

"Camille!" I gasped as the thing stepped out. It seemed to be a skeleton made of clockwork that encercled the former vampire leader. She bared her fangs at me and raised her clockwork fingers threateningly. Imediately more clockwork creatures stepped out. I recognized the bike vamps from Magnus' party, and Maureen, as well as some others from Raphael's clan. All of us went back to back, or back to gourd in Gaara's case, as the clockwork vamps approached.

"Camille! Please don't do this!" Exclaimed Alec. To my surprise she looked at him.

"I can't—" But before she could finish there was a flash and two people appeared in front of us. The woman wore what seemed like old fashioned shadowhunter gear, and the other, Silent Brother robes.

"Begone Camille Belcourt! Unless you wish to feel the wrath of Brother Zacharaia!" Zacharaia yelled in our minds with a booming rage filled voice. Camille looked at the couple with eyes full of fear before the she and the other clockwork vamps ran off. Imediately I sprang to thank the couple.

"Thank you Brother Zacharaia!" I exclaimed. The woman turned to me and gasped. I looked right back at her. She looked about the same age as us. 17.

"Jem! She looks just like Charlotte and Henry!" The woman gasped as she looked at me with wide grey eyes. I gave her a confused look. 'Who's Jem?' The others all turned towards her as well. Brother Zacharaia was still faceing the alleyway where the vamps dissapeared.

"Jeeem! You never told me ANY of my descendents would be here either!" The woman whined again as she looked at Brother Zacharaia. All of us looked at him in confusion(AN: minus Tessa). He turned around.

"I haave only been with you for about a week so I couldn't tell you everything." I'm pretty sure all of us Shadowhunters' mouthes dropped. Brother Zacharaia was talking. TALKING! He then grabbed his hood and pulled it off his head.

"Ooookay! When did Brother Zacharaia get hot?" Asked Izzy. Alec hit her on the head but he too was amazed. Brother Zacharaia had black hair with dark eyes. His skin was very pale and he bore a gentil smile on his lips. He looked like a 17 year old too!

"I suggest we get back to the institute before the clockwork creatures return." He suggested. His voice was very comforting compared to that of when he spoke in your mind. Tessa nodded and we all made to leave, with the exception of Naruto and Gaara.

"What is it?" Jace asked. Everyone looked back at the two ninja.

"Would you like me to send a clone to scout out where they're going?" Asked Naruto. Brother Zacharaia nodded. Naruto made his strange hand thingy and a clone appeared. It imediately ran off.

"Let's go!" Called Tessa.

* * *

Luke POV

I was out patroling the territory with Maia and Jordan when I spotted something peculiar. A pure white feather. Something more bright than snow. It seemed to almost radiate light. An angels feather.

"Maia! Jordan! Look at this!" I called. The two young wolves came over curiously. "Do you know what this is?" I asked. Jordan squinted at it slightly.

"A feather." Maia pointed out. "But I don't know any birds with feathers that size.

"That's because this is an angel's feather. That mean there must be an angel closeby. Find it." I ordered. The two nodded as all three of us slunk away. I was almost through searching my area when I head Jordan yell.

"I found it!" Imediately I raced towards his voice. It was behind Taki's. Maia was there too. I looked up in the tree before us. At the top lay an angel with crumpled wings. White feathers littered the floor below the tree. She had indigo hair that seemed to shimmer and her heavy coat was ripped. Jordan was already climbing the tree to grab her. When he reached her he lifted her into his arms gently, revealing how petite she was, and leaped out of the tree.

"We had better bring her to the institute." Maia suggested.

"How? It'll be strange for mundanes to see us carrying an angel. Even if we pretend it was cosplay." Jordan pointed out.

"How about I call Simon and have him drive us?" I asked. Imediately Maia took out her phone and dialed Simon's phone number.

"Hey Simon! Could you pick us up? We have a slight problem."

"Sure. Where are you?" I heard Simon ask through the phone.

"Behind Taki's."

"Be right there."

* * *

Jace POV

We stopped in central park near the duck pond. I looked at the feathered creatures uncertainly.

"I think an introduction is in order." Brother Zacharaia smiled. "You know me as Brother Zacharaia but my name before l became a Silent Brother was James Carstairs. But please, just Call me Jem." Jem added quickly. He looked at the woman beside him.

"I'm Tessa Gray or, as some people call me, Tessa Herondale." My eyes imediately widened. She looked at me before lunging forwards and glomping onto me.

"Yes Jonathan! I am your Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother!" She squealed. I was a bit overwhelmed.

"You're a special warlock aren't you? You're in books about downworlders." Gaara pointed out.

"Yep. Just like I know you're ninja." She smiled before letting go of me and straitening up.

"I don't recognize you or your friend sadly but I most definately reconize the others." Tessa looked towards Clary, Alec and Izzy with a smile. "A Fairchild, Jocelyn's child no doubt." She said to Clary. Clary's eyes widened. "And of course the ancestors of Gabriel and Cecily Lightwood. You look exactly like Will." Tessa smiled to Alec and Isabelle. She straitened up.

"Names please."

"Alec."

"Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy."

"Jonathan, but you can call me Jace."

"Clarissa, but you may call me Clay." Next Tessa turned to Naruto and Gaara. Naruto didn't look very pleased at being ignored until now and Gaara was just… Gaara.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and the prick is Gaara no Sabaku. We're ninja like you said."

"Jem, we had best be heading towards the institute now." Tessa suggested while looking up at the sky. It was already sunset. Jem took off his parchment robes and nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Clary POV

We ran behind Tessa and Jem all the way to the Institute. When we arrived I spotted Eric's van out front I frowned. Why was Simon here? We reached the door when Maryse burst out.

"Hurry in. There's something you need to see." My frown deepened. We began running again, this time after Maryse. We all crammed in the elevator and went strait to the fifth floor. We raced down the hallway and turned into the hospital wing. There on the farthest bed lay an angel. Luke, Maia, Jordan, a Silent Brother and Simon stood around the bed. Jordan moved so we could see the angel's face. Before I could even think Naruto cried out a name I had never heard of before.

"Hinata!"

* * *

**Gaahinasasu: So yep.**

**Jem: We meet an angel?**

**Gaahinasasu: Yep. Take a look at the story planner.**

**Jem: This is cool.**

**Tessa: R&R!**

**Gaahinasasu: U gus are just so perfect together! KYAAH!**

**Jem and Tessa: *Sweatdrop***


End file.
